1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multiple-use utility jack tool, more particularly, to a mechanism for performing a variety of mechanical functions utilizing interchangeable and/or isolated usable tools.
2. Problems in the Art
Maintenance and repair of large vehicles many times involves tasks wherein the mechanic requires assistance in moving, lifting, or supporting parts of the vehicle. For example, tires for farm tractors present particular handling problems because of their size and weight. The large drive wheels for farm tractors from time to time must be removed, transported, or rotated, and must be lifted for these purposes. In particular, a problem arises in the handling of dual tractor wheels, in that the outside dual wheels of the tractor are added and removed depending on the selected use of the tractor.
Furthermore, final drives for tractors from time to time need to be removed and/or replaced requiring support and adjustment for positioning while performing these tasks. Axles and drive shafts also need to be supported when performing maintenance or repair and this cannot be accomplished by the mechanic alone.
Other tasks around the shop or machine shed necessitate tools for lifting and raising various parts, other tools, or miscellaneous objects which then many times must be transported to another location.
At other times, there is a need to have the wheel supporting mechanism portable and independent of the jack mechanism so that it can be attached to a conventional front end loader or forklift and be used with an auxiliary lifting and power source either locally or remotely.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a multiple-use utility jack and tire changing tool which solves or improves upon the deficiencies in the art.
A further object of this invention is to provide a multiple-use utility jack and tire changing tool which allows a variety of beneficial tools to be quickly interchanged or used.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multiple-use utility jack and tire changing tool which combines vertically adjustable support with portability.
A further object of this invention is to provide a multiple-use utility jack and tire changing tool which can be itself adjusted for various uses, and for each use, for various heights.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multiple-use utility jack and tire changing tool which is durable, economical, and cost efficient.
A further object of this invention is to provide a tire changing tool which can be used with a front end loader or fork lift.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent with reference to the accompanying drawings and description.